goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
EuroTrip (TheBenOyler Style)
Synopsis Timon fast forwards EuroTrip and who wants to tell another protagonist his own story for a backstory?: The Evil Robot. Timon's Backstory Synopsis Help Timon and Pumbaa explore all of the students' vacations in EuroTrip before the Evil Robot comes by! Airings February 20, 2004 (Theaters) June 1, 2004 (Videocassette and DVD) October 29, 2018 (EuroTrip 1½, on DVD and Only in TheBenOyler on YouTube) Production Company * The Montecito Picture Company Trademark Copyright © 2004 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, All Rights Reserved Main Characters * Timon - Meerkat * Pumbaa - Warthog * Robot - Villainy Cameo * Simba - Lion * Rafiki - Monkey * Uncle Max / Ma - Timon's parents Transcript Timon and Pumbaa at the Cinema: EuroTrip {The video begins with the 20th Century Fox logo.} Timon: Well, enough of that. {He holds up a remote control and begins fast-forwarding through the movie} {Camera pulls back to show Timon and Pumbaa in silhouette in a row of theater seats, Mystery Science Theater 3000-style.} Pumbaa: Uh... Timon, what are you doing? Timon: I'm fast-forwarding to the part where we come in! Pumbaa: {aghast} But you can't go out of order! Timon: Au contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote! Pumbaa: But everyone's gonna get confused! {He grabs a second, bigger remote} We gotta go back to the beginning of the story. {He begins rewinding the movie} Timon: We're not in the beginning of the story! {He pauses the movie on Hudson, Ohio with a monkey screech} Pumbaa: Yes, we were! The whole time. {rewinds; the film reverses on a shot of Jamie and Jenny with a squawk of confusion} Timon: Yeah, but they don't know that! {indicates the audience; switches the movie direction again, on the Absinthe Fairy with a lion-roar sound} Pumbaa: Then why don't we tell them our story? {pauses the movie on a snarling close-up of a robot; Timon and Pumbaa both shriek and dive under their seats} Timon: {slowly re-emerging} Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell him our story? Pumbaa: Oh, I like the sound of that. Timon: A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate look at the story within the story! Pumbaa: 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, you know? Timon: Couldn't have said it better myself! {rewinds the movie again} Pumbaa: So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? Timon: {melodramatically} Oh, no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back... to before the beginning. When I Was Young... Timon: Pumbaa, how can Fiesty Goat be proud? It's a goat. Pumbaa: Well I think it's because Fiesty Goat is what I name a Mexican bar. Timon: Oh sure, a bar is a name for the original. Why: {clears throat; singing} When I was a young goat... Pumbaa: {singing} When he was a young GOAT...! {blows Timon off his seatback} Timon: {peevishly} Very nice. Pumbaa: Thanks! Timon: But maybe it'd be safer if I just show 'em where I came from. Pumbaa: Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up? Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa. But it ain't pretty. Pumbaa Sitting on the Remote {A TV glitch is shown, the trailer Blade: Trinity is shown.} Timon: Hey, what's going on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote! Pumbaa: Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought it was a brownie. No Fortune Cookies Timon: How convenient. Enter omniscient robot right on cue. Pumbaa: Well, you know what they say. When the student is ready, the teacher appears. Timon: That's it. No more fortune cookies for you. {clicks the remote; the movie resumes} Look Fat Pumbaa: You really think I look fat? Timon: {sighs} Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You're a pig! It's a compliment. Pumbaa: Thank you. Pumbaa Pauses EuroTrip to Get Some Grubs Pumbaa: You mind if I pause it for a second? Timon: Sure, go ahead! Pumbaa: Be right back. {walks off of his seat leaving Timon alone, but picks his nose and turns back and forth, and puts it on the seat and comes back} Okay, I got the Jumbo so we can share! {notices Timon} Were you just picking your nose? Timon: No. I had an itch on the inside! Timon Crying Pumbaa: Timon? Are you crying? Timon: I'm fine! {sobbing} I...I just have something in my eye! Pumbaa: Here, blow. Timon: {blows his nose with his own tissue and hands it} Here, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: Gee, thanks! Timon: Okay. I'm better! Where's The Grub? Timon: {quietly} Pumbaa... where's the grub? Pumbaa: Puhh. {opens his mouth; the ladybug staggers out, all mauled up} Timon: {exasperated} Ohhh. You just can't help yourself, can you? Pumbaa: Sorry. Timon: Okay... but this time, show a little self control. Running Timon: What was with the running? If you can call that running. Pumbaa: I was giving you time to catch up! Timon: You big lug. Timon and Pumbaa Rewind EuroTrip Timon: {narrating as the camera continues to truck out, ending with the silhouettes and the theater seats} Well, that's it. The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale. Pumbaa: {whimpering} It's over already? Timon: Well, Pumbaa. That's the thing about endings. They come at the end. Pumbaa: {brightening} Ooh! Can we watch it again? Timon: Pumbaa, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. Ma: {entering in silhouette} Hey, what are you guys doing? {gasps as she sees the screen} You didn't tell me you were watching the movie! I wanna watch too! Timon: Ma, we just finished. Show's over. Ma: Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it! {She grabs Pumbaa's big remote and begins rewinding.} Timon: {pained} Ma! Ma: {calling offscreen} Uncle Max! We're gonna watch the movie! Timon: {despairing} Oh, no! Uncle Max: {entering, carrying a box of popcorn} Hey, I brought extra butter. Simba: {entering, walking along the seatbacks} Hey, you guys are watching the movie? Rafiki: {swinging in on vines} Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Any story worth telling is worth telling twice. {The silhouette of Mickey Mouse walks in and sits down.} Timon: What the...? {Snow White comes in, followed by the Dwarfs.} Snow White: Oh, excuse me... Happy: 'Scuse me. Sneezy: 'Scuse me. Doc: 'Scuse me. Sleepy: 'Scuse me. Bashful: 'Scuse me. Grumpy: Get outta the way. Timon: Who is this crowd? {The Genie flies in and sits down in the middle, followed by Aladdin and Jasmine on the flying carpet; Belle, the Beast, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Lady and the Tramp, and the Hippo from "Fantasia" are also seated in this row.} Timon: Hey, down in front! {In another row, Goofy, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and Donald Duck are sitting; Stitch crawls down the wall and jumps from head to head until he gets to a vacant seat.} Stitch: Oho! Goofy: Gawrsh! Stitch: Aloha! Donald Duck: {unintelligible squawking; he makes fists at Stitch} {In still another row, Quasimodo and Pocahontas sit at opposite ends of the row; Peter Pan flies in, followed by Tinker Bell, and imitates a rooster's crow. The Lost Boys all pile in, shouting. Switch to Timon's row, where he's holding two large bodies apart to keep them from squashing him.} Timon: Watch it! {straining} Unnnh! {Timon's row has Terk, Dumbo, Brer Bear, Mowgli, Baloo, the three gargoyles, and the three fairy godmothers from "Sleeping Beauty"; Terk and Victor the gargoyle squeeze together, and Timon squirts out from between them like a watermelon seed. He lands next to Pumbaa as the movie, still rewinding, nears the beginning.} Timon: {resigned} Okay, buddy. You win. Pumbaa: Sure you don't mind? Timon: {sincere} EuroTrip. {stops rewinding and sees the 20th Century Fox logo} Pumbaa: But Timon... {fades to darkness} I still don't do so well in crowds! Gallery Well_Enough_of_That_(EuroTrip).png|Fast forwarding EuroTrip Then_Why_Don't_We_Tell_Our_Story_(EuroTrip).png|Uh-oh! Here comes the robot! We're_Going_Way_Back_to_Before_the_Beginning_(EuroTrip).png|Going Way Back to Before the Movie When_I_Was_a_Young_Meerkat_(EuroTrip).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #1: EuroTrip Pumbaa_You're_Sitting_on_the_Remote_(EuroTrip).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #2: EuroTrip (same as "Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #2: Toy Story") No_More_Fortune_Cookies_for_You_(EuroTrip).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #3: EuroTrip You're_a_Pig_It's_a_Compliment_(EuroTrip).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #4: EuroTrip Pumbaa_Pauses_EuroTrip_to_Get_Some_Grubs.png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #5: EuroTrip Timon_Are_You_Crying_(EuroTrip).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #6: EuroTrip Pumbaa_Where's_the_Grub_(EuroTrip).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #7: EuroTrip What_is_With_the_Running_(EuroTrip).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #8: EuroTrip Uncle_Max_We're_Gonna_Watch_the_Movie_(EuroTrip).png|Timon's mom rewinds EuroTrip Timon_Despairing_Over_EuroTrip.png|Timon got despaired realizing it was a mistake Any_Story_Worth_Telling_is_Worth_Telling_Twice_(EuroTrip).png|Uncle Max, Simba the Lion and Rafiki the Monkey are Here to See EuroTrip with Timon and Pumbaa Category:Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies Segments Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki